


The Unexpected Black Out (di Arachnethe2)

by TJill



Series: The Vulcans are a rather surprising breed [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: In certe situazioni una persona può dimenticare mooolto facilmente...(Trama troppo corta? Ragazze, che trama volete che ci sia? È una PWP... ;))





	The Unexpected Black Out (di Arachnethe2)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unexpected Black Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517361) by Arachne the two. 

> Questa storia è la numero tre di una serie completamente tradotta: Permanently Floored - Influenced - **The Unexpected Black Out **\- Dream - Scream!
> 
> Titolo: The Unexpected Black Out (L’inaspettato black out)
> 
> Autrice: Arachne the two
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill

***********************************************************************************************************

Kirk entrò nei sui alloggi e si trovò immediatamente intrappolato tra due braccia snelle.

“Spock, cos…”, ma il resto della domanda fu soffocato da un paio di labbra brucianti sulla sua bocca. Gli pareva vagamente di ricordarsi che voleva dire qualcosa. Ma cosa? Oh Dio, non riusciva a rammentarlo. Ma non c’era da meravigliarsene. Ogni volta che il suo t’hy’la lo baciava in quel modo si dimenticava quasi qualunque altra cosa, persino il proprio nome.

“Io volevo…”

“Cosa, Jim?” Spock spinse l’umano contro il muro, appena a fianco della porta, mordendogli gentilmente un punto delicato della gola, vicino alla clavicola, “cosa volevi… o cosa vuoi?”

Ma al posto della risposta giusta, la mente di Kirk trovò solo immagini di sé stesso abbandonato scompostamente di traverso sul letto. Oh, era impossibile pensare a qualcos'altro, quando la voce di Spock prendeva quel tono profondo, che si riversava sopra Kirk come un’onda bollente, spazzando via tutto quanto apparteneva anche leggermente alla vita fuori del loro alloggio.

Era sempre così, ultimamente. Era stato così già fin dal loro primo amplesso, e anche se quella notte di tutte le notti era accaduta tre mesi prima, cadevano ancora l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro nello stesso istante in cui si ritrovavano da soli nel suo, e ora loro, appartamento. Soltanto quando erano esausti, appagati e soddisfatti, potevano dedicarsi ad altro, come le loro partite di scacchi, a chiacchierare, a fare un salto in sala mensa o al ponte ricreativo, oppure una seconda scopata.

Qual era la ragione della loro condizione? Erano le ore eterne in plancia, dove il capitano sedeva sulla sua poltrona di comando con le gambe accavallate e si allontanava ogni volta il suo primo ufficiale si chinava sulla postazione scientifica ad effettuare un’analisi? Era il fatto che non si potessero neppure sfiorare a vicenda, al di fuori dei loro alloggi? E non solo per mantenere la loro relazione sul piano professionale di fronte all’equipaggio, ma anche a causa del retaggio Vulcaniano di Spock, alle sue differenti abitudini, che Kirk trovava sin troppo seriose? O era il legame tra loro, la gioiosa connessione delle loro menti? Era l’inevitabile fatto che la loro amicizia era sbocciata in amore, quando nessuno di loro due aveva mai neppure osato sperarlo? Kirk non lo sapeva. Probabilmente un po’ di tutto questo e altro ancora, fu la ragione per cui non si accorse che aveva lasciato cadere il suo padd, mentre Spock otteneva tre cose in una: sfilargli di dosso l’uniforme, mentre lo baciava fino a levargli il fiato, e spostare entrambi verso il letto.

Sentì la stoffa morbida contro la pelle delle cosce, quando Spock lo sedette sulle lenzuola, dominandolo dall’alto, divorandolo con gli occhi, desideroso di… Aspetta! Oh, era così impaziente, il suo altrimenti oh-così-controllato t’hy’la, così avido, che tendeva a scoparlo mentre era ancora completamente vestito in uniforme. Kirk era quasi seccato. Voleva sentire la pelle di Spock sulla sua, dannazione! Con un gesto inflessibile costrinse il Vulcaniano a rimanere in piedi, e ignorando i suoi sospiri di frustrazione cominciò a slacciargli i calzoni.

Ecco! Sentì un tremito percorrergli la schiena, all’apparire del ventre piatto, la pallida pelle bruciante, l’ombelico rotondo, i sottili peli neri… Le narici di Kirk fremettero quando colsero il muschiato profumo maschile, di spezie e sabbia e il resto, che era solo Spock e null’altro. Strinse i fianchi snelli e stuzzicò quell’addome piatto cercando con le dita e la lingua tutti i delicati punti che ormai conosceva perfettamente, ma non era mai stanco di ripercorre daccapo. Spock gemette, inarcandosi, ma Kirk lo teneva strettamente, per impedirgli di lasciarsi cadere, e non si accorse neppure della tunica azzurra e la regolamentare maglietta nera che gli sfrecciarono accanto all’orecchio sinistro, mentre scendeva sempre più giù con le labbra, verso il grosso rigonfiamento celato dal tessuto degli slip.

Lo baciò delicatamente su quel punto e guardò in su verso il suo amante.

“Ti prego…” sussurrò Spock, abbassando lo sguardo su Kirk, le labbra dischiuse, il fuoco negli occhi. “Ti prego,” ripeté, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle dell’umano per reggersi.

Con un unico movimento Kirk spinse giù i pantaloni neri dell’uniforme e gli slip e accolse in bocca il membro pulsante. Il Vulcaniano gemette e strinse la presa delle mani. Ma Kirk non si accorse neppure delle unghie che scavavano nella sua pelle. La sua intera attenzione era assorbita dalla sensazione di seta umida nella bocca, dal calore dell’organo del Vulcaniano, dalla dolcezza delle prime gocce di seme. Mosse la lingua sulla testa del membro, lambendo la piccola apertura sulla punta, quindi si abbassò per scivolare lungo le increspature gonfie, sapendo che là c’era uno dei posti più sensibili. Sogghignò nella sua mente mentre il gemito del suo compagno rispondeva “affermativo”. Continuò a scendere fino alla base e qui si fermò, solo per sentire i sottili peli neri solleticargli il naso.

Improvvisamente ci fu una mano bruciante sul retro della testa di Kirk: “Ti prego,” e questa volta la supplica suonò come un singhiozzo. E Kirk si accorse che il Vulcaniano era troppo eccitato per stuzzicanti preliminari. Ritornò indietro alla punta del membro e accolse in bocca l’asta pulsante, più a fondo che riuscì, e cominciò a succhiare forte. E ancora, e ancora, e in quel momento non esistette più nulla eccetto i suoi movimenti e le deboli grida del suo Vulcaniano, fino a quando arrivò l’esplosione, che inarcò la sua schiena e riversò il seme nella gola dell’umano.

Spock vacillò leggermente in avanti, ma Kirk lo trattenne e lo spinse giù sul letto. Sorrise, soddisfatto, alla vista del corpo inerte sulle lenzuola bianche. Procedette poi a liberare Spock dagli stivali e dai rimanenti indumenti.

Giusto mentre stava pensando a come avrebbe dovuto spostare il corpo pesante sotto la coperta, l’eccitazione del Vulcaniano si risvegliò.

“Hai voglia di nuovo?” chiese all’uomo sdraiato.

“No, _ancora_,” e il momento successivo il corpo snello si sollevò e con un preciso movimento la coperta bianca fu gettata fuori del letto, mentre la seconda mano agguantò l’umano trascinandocelo dentro. Questo era qualcosa che si poteva fare solo con l’impari forza di un Vulcaniano. ‘E l’umano è meglio che ci si abitui’, pensò Kirk, mentre atterrava al fianco del Vulcaniano e veniva immediatamente coperto dal corpo del suo compagno. Il calore che lo circondav lo rese quasi inconsapevole. Niente poteva aiutarlo a moderare la violenza di questo sentimento, poteva solo andare avanti e non importavano i lividi blu, le ammaccature, i capezzoli segnati dai denti, le labbra gonfie, il culo indolenzito – uno stato che era diventato permanente in quei giorni, e Kirk non riusciva neppure ad immaginare che le cose potessero essere diverse.

L’umano sospirò felicemente, godendosi ogni secondo di tutto ciò.

“Vieni qui,” afferrò le spalle del suo Vulcaniano, che proprio in quel momento gli stava lambendo gentilmente i capezzoli, e lo tirò su per catturargli la bocca. Lo baciò lentamente e a lungo, assaporandolo.

Infine lasciò le labbra di Spock: “Ti amo,” disse piano, le sue dita affondate nei folti capelli neri.

Gli occhi di Spock erano splendenti: “Non sei mai stanco di ripeterlo.”

“No, mai. Così come non ne ho mai abbastanza di te.” E lo baciò ancora.

“Così io di te, t’yh’la,” sussurrò senza fiato, “Dimmelo, Jim, che cosa vuoi?”

“Te… io ti voglio… dentro di me…”

“Sì,” il Vulcaniano si abbassò per rubare ancora un bacio, poi si sollevò per permettere a Kirk di girarsi sullo stomaco. L’umano provò a prendere il cuscino, ma Spock fu più rapido. Lo posizionò sopra di esso, mentre l’uomo si guardava intorno per trovare il lubrificante. Dove…? Oh, là. Gettò il secondo cuscino fuori dal letto, rivelando il piccolo contenitore. Si allungò per raggiungerlo, ma di nuovo il Vulcaniano fu più veloce. ‘Qualche volta è un po’ frustrante.’ Ma questo pensiero scomparve immediatamente, con la sensazione dei palmi bollenti su di lui. Il Vulcaniano adesso era inginocchiato in mezzo alle sue gambe. Kirk sentì le dita separargli gentilmente le natiche e scivolare dentro di lui, allargandolo, massaggiando la piccola apertura, accarezzandolo all’interno, toccando il punto più sensibile.

Egli reagì come sempre: gemendo, la schiena inarcata, spinse all’indietro per sentirlo di più.

“Sei così impaziente, t’hy’la.” Questa era l’ultima cosa che Kirk voleva in quell’istante - Spock lo stuzzicava, quando lui lo desiderava così tanto.

“Ti piace torturarmi in questo modo, non è così?” Kirk stava già respirando affannosamente.

“Sì, t’hy’la,” le dita brucianti continuavano la loro carezza.

“… e portarmi a supplicarti…”

“Sì, t’hy’la.” Oh, era insopportabile!

“… per ascoltarlo… tu vuoi… _oh_…”

“Naturalmente, t’hy’la…” le dita bollenti si ritrassero e furono sostituite dalla punta del membro, soltanto appoggiato all’apertura del corpo di Kirk.

“MIO DIO, SCOPAMI!”

Solo allora il membro scivolò dentro, la doppia increspatura superò l’entrata della sua apertura, e per i successivi momenti senza tempo non ci fu null’altro, solo carezze e gemiti ed il suono di due corpi che si muovevano verso l’appagamento. L’orgasmo fu come sempre – una breve esplosione di piacere, ma forte abbastanza da echeggiare a lungo nell’agonia del post-coito.

Kirk poté rendersi conto solo vagamente di un cuscino sotto la sua testa, mentre il secondo, con il suo sperma sopra, scomparve da qualche parte. Si rannicchiò più stretto contro il corpo caldo al suo fianco, provando solo sazietà e pace.

“Soddisfatto, adesso?” chiese assonnato.

Ci fu un profondo suono ronfante in risposta. Kirk sorrise. Era così bello giacere là, in quel modo, stringendo il suo Vulcaniano, che faceva le fusa come un grosso gatto, dimenticando tutto per un momento...

Dimenticando…?

DIMENTICANDO?

Saltò su: “OH MIO DIO!”

“Jim, cosa…?”

“Ho ricordato!”

“Cosa?”

“Che ho dimenticato!”

“Sì, ma cosa?”

“Quello che ho ricordato!”

“Ricordato? Hai detto che hai dimenticato!”

“No, ho ricordato, quello che avevo dimenticato!”

“Jim?” Il vulcaniano sollevò il sopracciglio, “Non capisco. Cosa hai ricordato, che che avevi dimenticato di ricordare?”

“Oh, merda! Ho dimenticato, ahhh, ricordato, _oh,_ _dannazione!_ … Scotty dovrebbe essere qui, per discutere con me l’ultimo rapporto sul malfunzionamento del nucleo di curvatura.”

E giusto in quel momento il cicalino della porta suonò.

  
***

_Fine_


End file.
